Problem: A gold pair of boots costs $$10$, and a blue pair of socks costs $$5$. The gold pair of boots costs how many times as much as the blue pair of socks costs?
Answer: The cost of the gold pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of socks, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$10 \div $5$ $$10 \div $5 = 2$ The gold pair of boots costs $2$ times as much as the blue pair of socks costs.